pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE031: The Fire-ing Squad!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis With Goldenrod City as their next destination, Ash and Co. press on. Ash sends his Tauros back to Professor Oak, which reduces his team to 5 Pokémon: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Squirtle, because he decides to keep Heracross at the lab. Later, they hear of a great firefighting competition and are greeted by an old friend: Captain Aidan and Team Wartortle. Brock was filled in by Misty of their encounter during their trips around the Orange Islands. Then, Squirtle notices its old friends from the Squirtle Squad. Who will win this year's Fire and Rescue Grand Prix? And will Squirtle stay with Ash or will Ash's team go from 5 to 4? Episode Plot Ash thanks Tauros and goes to give it back to Prof. Oak. Oak, meanwhile, has Heracross on his back, having a lot of fun. Oak tells he learns a lot of stuff from it and asks of Ash to have it a bit longer, so Ash agrees with that. Ash tells Heracross to listen what Oak tells it and sends Tauros back to Prof. Oak. Oak receives Tauros and logs out. Misty tells Ash his Pokémon have completed their training, so Ash thanks Nurse Joy for that. Brock flirts with her, asking for an examination, but Joy goes away, telling she needs to check Pokémon for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. The heroes see an advertisement of the contest, seeing a lot of Pokémon dousing fire. Ash already wants to enter the Contest, but Misty warns him the only team he has for the contest is Squirtle. Ash tells he has to borrow her Water Pokémon, making her annoyed, as he did not even ask. Psyduck comes out, making Ash honored it'll be on his team. Suddenly, the heroes see Captain Aidan and his Team Wartortle squad. Brock admires how trained they are, but wonders what is Team Wartortle. Misty explains that Squirtle and the Team Wartortle's leader worked together to save a child from a fire back in Orange Islands. Ash asks Aidan if Wartortle competed and is told they are Champions for several years. The heroes observe many Water-type Pokémon training and Misty does not believe Ash is approved to enter the Contest. Aidan clarified the officials Ash helped the firefighters and so was accepted to enter the contest. Brock sees it will be tough, as many teams built up together. Ash is not worried, as he has his own team. Suddenly, they notice friends of Ash's Squirtle, when they were a gang. Officer Jenny tells the Squirtle they will have final preparations, but the Squirtle feel sad. Ash's Squirtle greets them, putting them in good mood. The heroes greet Officer Jenny, who remembers them, as they have gotten the Squirtle as the fire fighters of the town. Aidan meets Jenny, who sees his Team won the contest last year. The Squirtle admire Wartortle, but Ash's Squirtle is not impressed. Team Rocket watch and plan to capture Pikachu and the Water Pokémon, planning to sell, give them to the boss and keep some for themselves. Jenny asks of Aidan if they could get some training with Wartortle, to which Aidan agrees to. At the target range, Wartortle leader manages to command the other Wartortle correctly to hit the targets. The Squirtle are not precise, so Ash's Squirtle stomps on their tails. The Squirtle are in pain, but manage to hit the target. With Ash's Squirtle in command, the Squirtle hit the targets. Both teams managed to hit all targets, making Aidan impressed by their team work, making the Squirtle proud. Ash acknowledges his Squirtle is still their leader. At the arena, two model houses are burning, so Ash readies his team. Ash's Squirtle and Misty's Staryu use Water Gun and Ash's Pikachu sweeps the sand to douse the fire. Psyduck comes in the way and Staryu accidentally uses Water Gun on it, pushing it into the house. However, Squirtle comes and gets Psyduck out of it, with Staryu washing it with Water Gun. The Muk use their bodies to douse the fire and win. Next team is Golduck vs. Squirtle. Aidan worries the Squirtle are too stressed out and have their concentration lowered for that. The model houses are set on fire, so the Psyduck team begins to extinguish fires. However, the Squirtle Squad are too nervous to act, even trip over each other. Squirtle use Water Gun, but the fire does not extinguish, unlike the Golduck do. They don't hear Jenny's commands, so Pikachu uses Thunder Shock to get their attention. Ash warns them they'll lose if they do not obey their leader, Squirtle. Ash's Squirtle commands them, so they effectively douse the fire. The Squirtle Squad extinguish the fire and win. Jenny sees Ash's Squirtle is a born leader. Suddenly, the model house the Squirtle just doused lights again, as Team Rocket emerge in their robot. They blast out fire to distract Ash, Jenny and the Squirtle, so Aidan and Team Wartortle appear. Wartortle use Water Gun, dousing the fire. Team Rocket turn the heat up and as the other Pokémon appear to douse the fire, they send nets to capture them all, including Team Wartortle and Pikachu. Ash goes to free Pikachu, but Jenny takes him away, as the fire burns away. Ash tells his Squirtle that its team needs to douse the fire, with right commands. The Squirtle join hands and put their sunglasses on, ready for some fire fighting. They cool down Team Rocket's machine, then evade its attacks. The robot falls down and Squirtle uses Skull Bash to enter, then use Water Gun to punish Team Rocket, destroying their controls. The Pokémon emerge out of the robot, though Team Rocket is ready to fight. Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Ash's Squirtle's Water Gun cause the robot to blow and Team Rocket to be blasted off from it. After that, Ash tells Squirtle its team needs it and seeing the other Squirtle, Ash's Squirtle accepts the task. After some tasks, Squirtle and Team Wartortle face each other. They start dousing the fire, with their leaders coming in to save dummy hostages. Both teams extinguish the fire and since it took less time for Squirtle to douse the fire, they win. Aidan sees their teamwork skills are impressive and congratulates them. Ash congratulates them as well, while Jenny thanks him for allowing his Squirtle to rejoin its friends. Squirtle bids farewell and shakes Bulbasaur's vines. Ash tells Squirtle they will be friends, no matter what and bids him farewell. Ash remembers his times with Squirtle, as he sees Squirtle departing away with its friends in Jenny's motorcycle. Trivia "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash's Squirtle (JP); Houndour (US) Mistakes *Before of the target practice between the Squirtle Squad and Aidan's Team Wartortle, The Squirtle Squad's firefighter jacket is briefly missing but during the target practice the jacket they wore are seen. *Togepi is colored incorrectly when everyone says goodbye to Squirtle. *Brock says "Aidan", even though he never met him. Gallery﻿ Squirtle meets the Wartortle leader once more JE031 3.jpg The Squirtle Squad reunite JE031 5.jpg Ash's squad is ready for fire fighting JE031 6.jpg Squirtle rescues Psyduck JE031 7.jpg The Squirtle are nervous JE031 8.jpg The Squirtle tripped over each other JE031 9.jpg A robot emerges JE031 10.jpg The robot attacks Jenny and Ash JE031 12.jpg Wartortle vs. Squirtle JE031 13.jpg The Squirtle Squad won JE031 14.jpg Ash's Squirtle decides to be with the others }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō